


The Sentinel bingo card artwork 2018

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Icons, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Five pieces of artwork for The Sentinel bingo.





	1. Puppy Dog's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Five pieces of artwork for The Sentinel bingo, to fill the fourth line down horizontally (card can be seen on DW: https://leesa-perrie.dreamwidth.org/654983.html). 
> 
> Please credit to leesa_perrie where possible.

Title: Puppy Dog's Eyes (prompt 'fluff')  



	2. Vendetta icons

Title: Vendetta icons (prompt 'vendetta')  
01\. 02. 03. 04. 05.   
06\. 07. 08. 09. 10. 


	3. Needs More Oregano

Title: Needs More Oregano (prompt 'food and cooking')  



	4. Be Careful What You Blind Taste!

Title: Be Careful What You Blind Taste! (prompt 'taste')  



	5. Summertime

Title: Summertime (prompt 'summer')  



End file.
